robotandmonsterfandomcom-20200223-history
Ogo's Friend
Ogo's Friend is the fourteenth episode of Season 1 of Robot and Monster. Summary Robot starts a friendship between Ogo and Robot's nemesis, Lucy, in hopes that Ogo will never bother him and Monster again. However, when he finds out Lucy has been using Ogo's parts for an invention, Robot and Monster must find a way to save him. Characters *Robot *Monster *Ogo *Lucy *Gart *Loudmouth *J.D. (cameo) *Spitfire (cameo) *Perry *Marf (heard) *The Prince of Scamtown (cameo) Trivia *This marks the first time we get a view of inside Ogo's apartment. *It is revealed that Ogo had placed tracking devices on Robot and Monster. *Lucy is the second female Mechincal to appear on the show so far. The first is Spitfire. *'Running Gag:' Throughout the episode, Robot constantly tries to remind Lucy of their past rivarly through childhood as well as college, but she claims that she doesn't remember him. However, during their first meeting in the beginning of the episode, while Robot was trying to remind her about having been childhood rivals, Lucy is caught smirking for a moment before she rids it and denies even remembering him. This could possibly mean that she's only pretending not to remember him, perhaps using that to further succeed in beating him in the two-colored blinking light contest. *JD & and Spitfire make a non-speaking cameo in this episode as one of the objects damaging Robot's Process chip along with Perry. *This marks the first time we see Ogo's parts amputated, as well as his head separated from his body. *Marf is heard but not seen in the episode. *In the background, after Gart makes his announcement about the two-colored blinking light contest, you can see Perry's eyes widen more than their actual size as well as his head twist abruptly in shock. *This is, perhaps, the first time we see Ogo even slightly angry. *During the scene where Ogo confronts Robot and Monster after they sneak into his background, in the background, there is a picture frame on the wall displaying Ogo with two older Mechanicals. It is suspected they could be his parents. *Robot's invention(s): Two-colored blinking light machine. *When Robot and Monster are caught in Ogo's apartment, the night cap Ogo is shown wearing displays woven characters of Robot and Monster. *This marks the third time Ogo is in the Blinking Lights Factory. The first time was in Safety First, and the second was in Blinking Light. *The Nick schedule had mistakingly titled this episode as "Ogo's Friends". Quotes Gart: My fellow factory employees...and Robot. Robot: (scowls and grumbles in anger) Loudmouth: '''Are you CRAZY?!?! Everyone knows that's impossible!! '''Ogo: Hola, What's up, friendos? Robot: Ogo, don't you ever have anything better to do? Ogo: No, not really. Robot: My Chip! You ruined EVERYTHING! Ogo: I'm sorry,Robot. Robot: Sorry won't replace my chip! Ogo: '''Will getting you another chip replace your chip? '''Robot: No! Wait,yes. Let's go. Lucy: Ogo, who is this person? Robot: Thank you, Monster! Give us back Ogo's Brain! Lucy: Yeah, right. Lucy: I'm a great inventress. I don't need store-bought parts unlike some people named.... (laughs) whatever your name is. Monster: What if Robot trades you his processor chip? Robot: WHAT?! But then i'd lose! Monster: Robot,think of Ogo! Robot: (rolls over to Lucy) Well, look who it is... Lucy:'' (stares at him in confusion)'' And you are? Gallery Screen shot 2012-08-27 at 11.18.09 PM.png Screen shot 2012-08-27 at 11.18.29 PM.png Screen shot 2012-08-27 at 11.18.43 PM.png Screen shot 2012-08-27 at 11.19.08 PM.png Screen shot 2012-08-27 at 11.19.18 PM.png Screen shot 2012-08-27 at 11.19.56 PM.png Screen shot 2012-08-27 at 11.19.39 PM.png Screen shot 2012-08-31 at 10.08.53 PM.png Screen shot 2012-08-31 at 10.09.40 PM.png Screen shot 2012-08-31 at 10.09.59 PM.png Screen shot 2012-08-31 at 10.10.09 PM.png Screen shot 2012-08-31 at 10.10.19 PM.png Screen shot 2012-08-31 at 10.10.32 PM.png Screen shot 2012-08-30 at 10.42.54 PM.png Screen shot 2012-08-30 at 10.43.14 PM.png Screen shot 2012-08-30 at 10.43.35 PM.png Screen shot 2012-08-30 at 10.42.41 PM.png Screen shot 2012-08-30 at 10.44.15 PM.png Screen shot 2012-08-30 at 10.44.24 PM.png Screen shot 2012-08-30 at 10.44.34 PM.png Screen shot 2012-08-22 at 1.01.27 PM.png Screen shot 2012-08-23 at 11.47.53 PM.png Screen shot 2012-08-30 at 10.44.46 PM.png Screen shot 2012-08-31 at 10.11.32 PM.png Screen shot 2012-08-30 at 10.45.05 PM.png Screen shot 2012-08-30 at 10.45.17 PM.png Screen shot 2012-08-30 at 10.45.38 PM.png Screen shot 2012-08-30 at 10.45.49 PM.png Screen shot 2012-08-30 at 10.46.08 PM.png Screen shot 2012-08-30 at 10.46.23 PM.png Screen shot 2012-08-23 at 11.48.38 PM.png Screen shot 2012-08-31 at 10.12.03 PM.png Screen shot 2012-08-31 at 10.12.19 PM.png Screen shot 2012-08-31 at 10.12.31 PM.png Screen shot 2012-08-31 at 10.12.53 PM.png Screen shot 2012-08-31 at 10.13.06 PM.png Screen shot 2012-08-31 at 10.16.06 PM.png Screen shot 2012-08-31 at 10.16.29 PM.png Screen shot 2012-08-31 at 10.16.56 PM.png Screen shot 2012-08-31 at 10.17.22 PM.png Screen shot 2012-08-31 at 10.17.31 PM.png Screen shot 2012-08-31 at 10.17.43 PM.png Screen shot 2012-08-31 at 10.18.23 PM.png Screen shot 2012-08-31 at 10.18.45 PM.png Screen shot 2012-08-31 at 10.18.34 PM.png Screen shot 2012-08-23 at 11.44.52 PM.png Screen shot 2012-08-31 at 10.18.00 PM.png Screen shot 2012-08-31 at 10.19.22 PM.png Screen shot 2012-08-31 at 10.19.34 PM.png Screen shot 2012-08-23 at 11.44.35 PM.png Screen shot 2012-08-23 at 11.44.12 PM.png Screen shot 2012-08-31 at 10.20.05 PM.png Screen shot 2012-08-23 at 11.43.28 PM.png Screen shot 2012-08-23 at 11.43.48 PM.png Screen shot 2012-08-31 at 10.21.16 PM.png Screen shot 2012-08-23 at 11.43.56 PM.png Screen shot 2012-08-31 at 10.21.32 PM.png Screen shot 2012-08-31 at 10.21.54 PM.png Screen shot 2012-08-31 at 10.22.37 PM.png Screen shot 2012-08-31 at 10.23.03 PM.png Screen shot 2012-08-31 at 10.23.28 PM.png Screen shot 2012-08-23 at 11.43.19 PM.png Screen shot 2012-08-31 at 10.23.42 PM.png|You secretly miss him, Robot. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Robot and Monster